


Zero no Te

by Naiesu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiesu/pseuds/Naiesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Hunter X Hunter drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Just considering simple fighting prowess, Kurapika should have been above Killua. Yes, Killua possessed superior strength, and could hold his own when it came to agility and strategy—which made him a formidable opponent—but Kurapika had his scarlet eyes. He had Emperor Time. He had _everything_. As long as he could avoid close quarters combat, he should have been able to win.

But he hadn’t known about Godspeed.

So when Kurapika had told Killua to fight him to settle their argument, thinking it would be a simple, petty scuffle, he hadn’t expected the air to charge with static, hadn’t expected his skin to prickle or the smell of ozone to surround him. Killua’s hair stood on end, pupils getting lost in a brilliant neon. He stood across from Kurapika, looking comfortable even as lightning licked at his skin, discharging into the ground and rolling dangerously close to Kurapika’s feet.

“You used Gon.” The words popped and hissed, barely sounding like Killua’s voice with the crackling undercurrents of electricity, and his throat lit up the same volatile blue as the lightning around him. He bared his teeth in a condescending smile, and Kurapika felt himself taking a step back even as he activated Emperor Time. “So if you came here thinking I’d let you leave alive,”

“You’re wrong.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does this...even count as killugon...?

Killua, in all honesty, wasn’t even fazed at that point. He leaned on the doorframe, trying to keep his eyes on Gon’s face.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

“There is, and I promise, it’s _good_ ,” Gon tried to placate, wiggling the fingers on the hand he had gotten lodged in the intricate metal headboard of Killua's bed. “I—“

“Is that my pillow you’ve got shoved against your dick?”

Gon flushed, and he looked like he wanted to squirm but refrained. “Killua your blankets were all on the floor! I couldn’t reach anything but this!”

His hair was wet, so Killua doubted he was anything less than clean, but his pillow? If Gon was going to wait naked on his bed the least he could’ve done was open his legs.

“That’s not the way I wanted your cock on my lips, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Shit.

Shit did he say that out loud.

Gon was completely still on the bed, eyes wide and expression dumbfounded but going red all the way down his neck. Killua watched his blush spread down over his collarbone, found his eyes drawn to the way Gon’s chest rose and fell with his now uneven breaths.

He had been staring at Gon’s thighs when he spoke. Trying to imagine what his cock even looked like made him _open his mouth about it_ , and now he was going to get in trouble. Or Gon was going to start acting weird, which was probably even worse.

Gon looked flustered when he choked out, “What?”

“Nothing.” Nothing. _Nothing_. Killua could’ve played it off, said it was a joke, but of all the things he chose to say, his mouth blurted out the most obvious lie in existence.

“That’s not _nothing_.” Gon was actively fidgeting on the bed now, pressing Killua’s pillow closer to his crotch.

Killua inched backwards, fully intending on bolting out of the room. “Maybe we should have this conversation when you’re fully clothed.” _So I don’t get distracted again and start waxing lyrical about your body._

“Yeah, well maybe if you—Killua, where are you going.” He was halfway out of the room when Gon finally noticed and tried to lurch forward, but only ended up hissing and leaning back when his wrist protested. “Killua, don’t you dare leave, you have to get me out of here.”

The funny part was, Killua didn’t even have to run.


End file.
